One Sudden Dilemma
by Chanty420
Summary: Chanelle was a girl none of the Amis or the girls knew about. She had just ran into Courfeyrac's house, seeking for shelter. Not only did they meet a new friend, but they meet a very big and sudden dilemma. What is that? The abusive fiancé of Chanelle is one of the Amis' twin brother. Modern AU. Rated T for reasons


**One Sudden Dilemma**

**Summary: Chanelle was a girl none of the Amis or the girls knew about. She had just ran into Courfeyrac's house, seeking for shelter. Not only did they meet a new friend, but they meet a very big and sudden dilemma. What is that? The abusive fiancé of Chanelle is one of the Amis' twin brother. Modern AU. Rated T for reasons**

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story for you all. It's Modern AU, but hopefully you'll still read and review. You know how much reviews motivate me. Anyways, I got this idea from reading a Pentatonix fanfic (so credit to that author). Plus, I love these kinds of stories, and hopefully y'all like these kinds of stories as well. Anyhow, I give you, my fanfic! Oh, and the only unusual fact is that in here, they don't really leave their family when they go to college, since universities are near them. Sorry for the long wait, I just had to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Les Mis, I sadly can't. I really wished I did though, keyword there is wished.**

Cosette was finishing her make-up, ready to go out shopping with Eponine and Musichetta. It was actually a Saturday, and surprisingly, her father had allowed her to go, and even gave her some extra cash!

She was about to head downstairs when somebody called her.

"Cosette Fauchelevent speaking."

"Hey Cosette, it's me, Eponine. I'm sorry, b-but I have to cancel our outing today."

"Oh, well why?"

"Actually, there's something important that needs to be discussed... At Courfeyrac's house."

Cosette's eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Well, what needs to be discussed?"

"Cosette, I'm not really allowed to say it out loud. Just please come up and hurry." She replied, hanging up.

Cosette frowned. What was so important that it couldn't be said to her through the phone?

She hurriedly ran down the stairs and bid her father good bye before leaving their house. She quickly hopped into her pink Ferrari (a gift from her father for her 16th birthday.) and drove to Courfeyrac's house. She parked near the driveway, and walked up to the front door.

* * *

><p>Once she knocked, Courfeyrac opened the door, smiled and let her in. She immediately saw all the members of Les Amis de I'ABC, including Marius, her boyfriend, Eponine, Musichetta and... A girl, a girl who she didn't know. This girl had wavy chocolate brown hair, and was wearing a dark blue blouse with black leggings. She was asleep, so Cosette couldn't really tell her eye color.<p>

"So, what's this all about?" Jehan asked. They all looked at Courfeyrac, who ran a hand through his hair.

"I...it's about Chanelle." He said, pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Okay, explain." Enjolras said this time.

Courfeyrac sat in between Combeferre and Musichetta.

"Well, you see, a while ago, I was alone, scrolling through social media and all that jazz. Then, I suddenly heard a knock on the door. A sharp knock to be exact. So, I got up and saw her. I was shocked and asked her what brings her here.

"All she answered me was this, 'Keep me safe' before tumbling inside and fainting. I just carried her to the couch. I need help to figure out what brings her here."

The rest nodded, willing to help their friend. Suddenly, they heard somebody stir. It was Chanelle.

Courfeyrac signaled his friends to be quiet as he walked to Chanelle.

"Who are they?" She asked in a tone no one could distinguish.

"My friends, Chanelle. They're here to help you."

She stared blankly at him before shrugging.

"Miss Chanelle," Combeferre started. Chanelle looked at them.

"May we ask though, what brings you here?" Joly joined in, offering a small smile.

"Well..." Chanelle sat up. She hesitated for a moment before sighing, unsure if she should tell the,. But she decided that she should.

"When I was in high school, I met this man named Jon. He was a sweet guy, but was always isolated and left out. I felt sympathetic for him, because people called him crazy and vicious. We soon befriended each other real quickly.

"We still kept in touch, even until we were in college. After five years of being in a relationship, he proposed. I instantly said yes. That was four months ago. We live with each other now."

"Okay, did something after that happen?" Eponine asked, suspecting something. Chanelle nodded.

"He somehow distanced himself from me, and started to go home in the wee hours of the morning. Then one time, he just disappeared. Then, a few days later, I realized that he killed his cousin, because that cousin wouldn't give the thing he wanted from her! After the news had flashed, he had come home, and started being abusive. Today was one of those days. I ran out as quickly as possible."

They all exchanged sympathetic looks. This girl definitely didn't have the best of luck these days.

After a moment of silence, Cosette went up and hugged her silently. Chanelle stayed quiet for a bit, but soon broke down and cried. They all watched silently as Cosette held the broken girl. Musichetta followed Cosette and did the same thing. Eventually, so did Eponine. All of them were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the doorbell ring four times, before the person eventually gave up and left.

Once she calmed down, they had all introduced themselves. Chanelle gave another unreadable expression when she heard one of the names, but they just let it go.

After a few minutes, Chanelle said,

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." She said, starting to get near tears again.

"Why are you sorry, Chanelle?" Jehan scooted closer to her. Jehan was actually starting to like the girl. She seemed very lost, all she needed was shelter,

"That, that I put you all in this..." She sobbed. They all looked at her, confusion written all over their faces.

"Y-you see, Jon killed his cousin because she didn't give out the information he wanted. I-I somehow managed to find out that the information he wanted was the whereabouts of his "perfectly perfect brother he hated". They were twins, yet Jon thought, thought was the keyword, that his parents loved his twin more than him. And now that he's gone completely ballistic, he plans to hunt his twin, and kill him as well."

"W-who's the twin?" Bossuet asked for the group.

Chanelle sighed before drying her tears with a paper towel.

"H-his twin...is in this room right now."

**A/N: And that was it, Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I sincerely thank my fellow pentaholic writer because without this writer this story wouldn't be born. Please review and tell me what you think. Plus, remember my rule: if no one reviews, follows or favorites, this thing is going down.**


End file.
